


Luncheon

by Mauisse Flowers (Mauisse_Flowers)



Series: Not-So-Avenger Phoibe [11]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, Gen, I LOVED WRITING THIS ONE, Other Fandoms Not Mentioned in Tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-16 22:59:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5844274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mauisse_Flowers/pseuds/Mauisse%20Flowers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A couple of old friends come into town for a long visit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Luncheon

Lucy had arrived at her apartment around ten after helping the Avengers. Right after she dehenshined, she fell into her bed to take a nice, long rest, ignoring Hotaru talking on the phone in the living room. It was likely a friend from the boarding school in England. Hotaru enjoyed making friends, though even more liked visiting new worlds until recently, when she revealed she wanted to take a break and focus on achieving a college education in physics.

At eleven-thirty, Hotaru knocked on Lucy's door. The woman startled, jerking up off her bed, flopping over into the floor. She grunted, getting up to stare over the bed at Hotaru stood in the doorway, face lit up like a nightlight, doing her name proud.

"Yes, Firefly?"

"We have visitors. They called earlier, and when I said you were sleeping, they said to just make sure you were up and ready by one." Lucy quirked a brow, silently asking, _Who is they?_ None of her stars would speak, though their excitement was tangible. Lucy found it interesting. "Don't worry, you'll like them, Mama."

Knowing Hotaru had to be right, she wouldn't hide something so important otherwise, Lucy gave the teen the right to keep it. With a nod, Lucy got up from the floor, heading for her closet. "How should I dress?"

"Nicely." Hotaru replied immediately. "Something casually fancy, for lunch."

"Casually fancy for lunch…" The Lunar Princess murmured, moving aside dresses, blouses, and slacks. "What color should I choose?"

"Your signature colors." Hotaru's voice was strangely smug as she told Lucy this, making her look sharply at the Saturnian who turned and skipped out.

Pressing her lips flat, Lucy pulled out a periwinkle dress with low heels. She jumped in the shower for a few minutes to wash off post-battle sweat, followed by a quick blow dry of her long hair and pinning the sides back with Hecate who screeched in glee. Lucy spread on a sweet smelling lotion that reminded her of Themis's rooms, careful in her makeup so it matched both her stars and dress.

When she exited her bathroom, she found a note from Luna on the kitchen counter. Apparently, the witch had left for a date with Bucky. Lucy smirked at the note, knowing the two asexuals would get on like two peas in a pod. With the added chipper to her step, Lucy pulled out a small drawstring purse, slipping in her small necessities with the larger going into the subspace pocket.

At twelve-forty, Hotaru left her room, dressed in a pretty plum blouse, knee-length green pleated skirt, and black Mary-Jane's. She'd straightened her hair, making it curl under her chin. A light gloss touched her lips, the foundation making her face look clearer than usual. Lucy rose a brow at the teen's use of makeup, the Saturnian usually opting to not use it.

"I want to impress our friends." Hotaru said as way of explanation, sitting on the couch, setting her purse in her lap. The Saturn Princess glowed with happiness, wiggling a little.

"Firefly, can you please–"

Lucy was cut off by the buzzer going off. With an aggravated huff, she shuffled to the door. She clicked the buzzer, calling through, "Yes?"

" _Little light, do you not recognize us?_ " 

Never had such a sound escaped Lucy. The sound had Hotaru laughing as the woman fumbled to press the buzzer and allow the two Senshi up. She laughed, watching her mother, flustered and close to tears while grinning, open the door to the apartment. Michiru and Haruka had barely even stepped through the door when Lucy jumped and threw her arms around the couple.

"I missed you!" She cried, pressing kisses to each of their cheeks, unable to stop a few tears from falling.

"Now, now, little light." Haruka patted her shoulder, pulling back to place Lucy at arms length. "I think we missed you most of all. Both our children, gone from us so soon? It was a hard moment to come to terms with."

"Oh, Haruka, don't act like that." Michiru scolded gently, hugging Lucy again when the small brunette moved to get another hug. The Sea Senshi pressed a kiss of her own to Lucy's cheek. "We missed you too, my Lady."

"Come here, Firefly," Haruka couched, holding out a hand to the bouncing teen. Without a moment's hesitation, Hotaru flew forward, crashing into Haruka with a yelp. The Senshi of Wind spun, hugging the violet firefly close with a loud laugh. "Oh, you've grown! You're taller, heavier!"

"Mama makes sure I eat, and takes me places like the gym." Hotaru explained once set on her feet. "I'm also in gymnastics and take karate. I'm really good."

"Oh?" Haruka looked back at Lucy who was watching with a grin. "You never did those with us."

"Mama said I could take whatever classes I wanted. I didn't want to take flute again, so I chose gymnastics and karate." After a moment, she added, "Tasha recommended I take ballet if I want to really kick butt."

"My only requirement was that it had to look good on college applications." Lucy shrugged. "And it didn't make her start thinking of going vigilante. I don't want her dragged into the Young Avengers."

"They aren't here, though." Hotaru grabbed her purse. "So no worries. And I wouldn't dream of protecting people on my own. I'm not Peter or Matt."

Michiru eyebrows rose. "You've interacted with Daredevil and Spider-Man?"

"I have to." Lucy sighed, showing the older women and teen out the door. "I help Peter and he helps me. Matt is just…" She shook her head with a wry smile. "He needs someone he can trust."

Locking the apartment, she headed for the elevator. She turned to Michiru and Haruka. "How did you…?"

"Arrive here?" Michiru supplied with a soft smile. "Usagi-hime sent us to you. You share a Star Seed, and she used the connection to send us."

Lucy took the information in, nodding slowly. She reasoned, with the powers of the Cosmos at her fingertips, Usagi could use the Space-Time portal to jump Universes. Then Lucy smiled, a true wide smile that showed teeth and her tongue poking through. She couldn't hide how happy she was.

Hotaru took Lucy's hand, grinning at her mother and surrogate mothers. When they arrived at lunch, a high-end restaurant where the hostess showed them to a table set out on the balcony hanging over the water of Hudson Bay. Hotaru had taken it with a grain of sand, used to it from when Michiru, Haruka, and Setsuna had raised her. While Lucy remembered years spent living as socialites and famous people, and her first life as the younger Moon Princess, she hadn't been in the spotlight in this way.

The group talked, catching up. Michiru and Lucy chose wine, a tasteful '72 Chardonnay, Haruka stuck to a water so she could drive, Hotaru drank lemonade with extra sugar.

Their orders were just placed when a couple came up, the woman shy and the man trying to hide his excitement. The woman asked for a photograph with Michiru and Haruka, stating how much she loved their music. The man wanted a picture of him shaking hands with Haruka, clear race car fan from the jacket he wore.

More people continued to come, mostly in small dosages. Between this, the group are lively, are happy. Lucy expresses a hope for Setsuna to join them soon, and Haruka reveals that Setsuna had chosen to return to the Time Gate until Usagi and Lucy reunited.

When the check came, a reporter appeared and interviewed the couple, and asked about Hotaru and Lucy, both of which chose to remain as anonymous friends of the famous duo.

Lunch was over and the group returned to Lucy's apartment, agreeing to meet again later that week. Lucy had a hard time letting them go, close to tears, and her smile had yet to falter since they'd first appeared.


End file.
